Broken Tin Soldiers
by Normal Chick
Summary: How did Victoria get so, ahem, insane? Inspired by a challenge. One shot.


**Title**: Broken Tin Soldiers  
**Author**: Alicia Ann  
**Website**: Sparkage  
**Pairing**: None.  
**Rating**: PG.  
**Spoilers**: None. AU fic.  
**Summary**: How exactly did Victoria go insane?  
**Disclaimer**: Victoria and Christian are just a characters played by They belong to the McMahon family, Titan Sports, World Wrestling Entertainment and others. Don't sue. Thanks.  
**Notes**: I got this idea from the [Random Wrestling Fic Idea Generator] . I've sort of made Victoria crazier in this fic. I kinda based it on Drusilla from _Buffy_ and it would make sense since both girls have had trauma in their lives (as you will see in this story) that have drove them from reality and into the welcoming arms of insanity.  
  
Character 1: Victoria  
Character 2: Christian  
Rating: PG  
Fic Type: Death fic (Okay so, it's sort of a death fic!)  
Contents to include: Scooby Doo, a strange shadow and a box of flags.  
  


+++

  
  
"All the little boys have fallen into the darkness." She wailed. "And the toy soldiers took them away!"  
  
Her hands moved slowly to her hair and she tugged violently on her two sloppy ponytails. She continued to wail but moved towards a dark corner of the small room. Victoria grabbed a tiny Scooby Doo from a built in shelf from the wall.  
  
"Why did they die?" She asked the small stuffed toy but no answer was received.  
  
"I said why did they die!" She whispered desperately as she shook the animal from side to side. "You're never any help to me."   
  
"April twenty two two thousand and one. You know, you're very handsome little puppy. Shall we dance?"  
  
She hopped up from the corner and began to hum and dance about the room. She mumbled to the dog about tea and cakes and how the band played on for so long after the accident.   
  
"You know, my knight saved me." She nodded as she pulled the stuffed animal to her chest. "Yes, yes. He held me as I cried and couldn't be strong. And whenever the scary shadow came out to play and scare me, he pulled out the colors and covered me and made sure I was safe but he's gone..."  
  
Victoria quickly flung the figure into the air and dropped him onto the carpet below.  
  
"Oh no!" She dropped to the floor and picked up Scooby. "I'm so sorry. Now everyone will be angry at me." Her face twisted in pain and she ran to the corner, to cower once again.  
  
He jotted down a few notes as he watched from the window. She was becoming more talkative, she seemed a bit more cheerful but still off as ever. He reached for his mug to take a sip of his coffee but stopped as a voice came from behind.   
  
"Has she gotten any better?"   
  
He turned and nodded slowly. "It depends on how you define 'better' though. She's slowly showing more signs of coming around but she's still talking about the accident in an odd context."  
  
"How?" The doctor motioned for the blonde to sit at a chair in front of his desk.   
  
"She's still calling the paramedics and rescue squad, tin soldiers. Her fellow wrestlers are the boys that fall into the darkness and she's still calling you her knight."  
  
He brought the mug slowly to his lips and took a sip. "Although, there is one thing that I'm not so clear on. She babbles about the colors that you wrapped her in...?"  
  
"Oh, um, just before the plane ride I had just received some flags from a friend for a segment in the next city and since all the luggage and anything warm was lost. I had the flags on me, in a cardboard box, so we used them. They were pretty colorful."  
  
"Ah, yes. I would see how she could use 'colors' to describe them."  
  
Christian turned towards the window looking into the small room and watched as she rocked back and forth, the scooby toy tightly held in her left hand.  
  
"Does she still think I'm dead?"  
  
The doctor nodded and sympathetically smiled at the Canadian.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. The shock of the plane crash, the whole ordeal, she thinks you died because you got taken away like all the other victims of the crash. Her knight is gone and I'm afraid that if she sees you, she could get worse. In her mind, she would be seeing a ghost and I'm not sure if her fragile state could take that."  
  
He nodded and slowly got up from the chair.   
  
"I'll let you watch her a little. I'll be back shortly."   
  
Christian walked to the window and placed his hand on the glass. Victoria couldn't see him through the two way mirror and he knew that if she did, she probably would fall deeper into her realm of fantasy.  
  
Victoria's eyes opened slowly and she turned to the window. "My king, my knight, my prince..."   
  
She warily crawled to the mirror and looked at herself. "I must get ready for my party." She set the toy on a ledge in front of the mirror and pulled off the cloth ponytail holders that held her pig tails.   
  
"I have to be pretty for them." Her fingers combed through the dark curls but got stuck as she hit a tangle. "Nooo!" She grabbed her hair and ripped out a hunk.  
  
"There." She smiled at the mirror and placed her hand on the mirror. Christian gasped as she placed her hand directly over his but the moment faded as her hand slowly slid down the glass.  
  
"But my knight won't be there. He bowed out, Scooby."  
  
Victoria sniffled as she and Scooby crawled back to the corner.  
  
"My love is dead, buried, gone." She sobbed, her tears flowed freely as she turned and faced the corner.   
  
Christian burst into tears and pulled his hand away from the glass, she was gone again. He thought she might have felt something as she was by the window but it was just another break in the clouds on a stormy day.  
  
"I love you, Victoria."  
  
And he was gone, to wait for the day when she finally could find herself in the mess of broken soldiers and dead knights. 


End file.
